Sweet Revenge
by Rosie The Riveter
Summary: An impromptu speed challenge from Spinelli Live Journal - Spinelli and Maxie - some smut for my pervy girls. ;


**Authors Note: a kind of impromptu speed challenge from Spinelli Live Journal based upon possible upcoming events - don't read if you don't like spoilers/spumors or light smut! ;) Reviews are appreciated.**

"My world is over Jason."

"Since when do you call me Jason?"

"Since I realized everything was pointless without Maximista." Spinelli replied in a dead voice, looking off into space.

"Look, Spinelli. I know this is hard…" Jason knew anything he could say would sound inadequate in the face of his loss.

"Mac was right. It's my fault. It never should have happened. I should have stayed away from her – should have insisted she stay away from me. If I was stronger, I would have kept her away for her own good, like you did with Elizabeth and Jake. But I wanted her around. Now – I don't have anything."

"I'll take care of it. Karpov needs to be eliminated."

*****

As he hid behind a crate in Karpov's warehouse, Spinelli weighed Jason's pistol in his hands. He stared at the cold steel and imagined Maxie telling him that he didn't need to do this, that he was better than Jason, that he wasn't a killer. For once, he wished he couldn't hear her voice. Because he knew what he was going to do - what he had to do – to avenge her.

Voices speaking Russian announced the presence of his intended prey and he checked the weapon, ensuring the safety was off. He stepped out from his hiding spot and aimed the pistol's barrel on Karpov.

"Vhat ees dis?" Andre Karpov asked in a thick Russian accent. He recognized the young man before him as Jason Morgan's computer tech. Karpov's men drew their weapons and trained them on Spinelli.

"You made a mistake when you killed Maxie Jones." He involuntarily shivered as he said the words.

"Eet ees you hoo ees makeeng de meestake – "

"Shut up! I'm in charge here."

"You von't get avey vid dees – my men vill keell you as soon as you shuut me."

"Do you think I care? You already took away my reason for living."

"I don't tink you know as much as you tink you –"

"I told you to shut up." He stalked forward staring down the Russian mobster. "Dosvedanya, Mr. Karpov."

"Spinelli! Wait!"

Spinelli shook his head, trying to get her voice out of it – he could not do this otherwise. He took another deep breath.

"Please Spinelli - put down the gun!"

He knew now was hallucinating because when he looked up, she was standing there. His head grew light and his grip on the pistol loosened involuntarily. "Oh my God." He whispered.

In the second that he had taken his eyes off the man, his hired thugs jumped Spinelli tearing the weapon from his grip and pressing one of theirs to his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jason had almost magically appeared beside Maxie with Max, Milo and Cody – all with pistols aimed at the group.

Karpov's man removed the pistol from Spinelli's temple. He immediately ran to Maxie and swept her into his arms blocking her body from the scene.

"Please God – " He whispered. "- don't let this be a dream."

Maxie rained kisses over his face and neck as she wept and laughed at the same time. "It's not a dream – I'm alive - I'm alive – I thought I would never see you again." Her mouth crushed against his. "Spinelli – Spinelli!" She said his name over and over as f she couldn't get enough of him.

"Meester Morgan. Dees is not smarrt muuv sending your compuutarr man in to keell me. Vat kind of beezness are you rrunning?"

"Spinelli wasn't under my orders in coming here to kill you – but I agree with him."

Cody stepped forward and relieved Karpov's men of their weapons. Jason looked at Spinelli who was holding Maxie tightly. The two of them were kissing in desperate relief.

"Spinelli – you should get her out of here – take her home." Jason said as he aimed his pistol at Karpov.

******

Spinelli pulled Maxie outside. "What happened? I thought you were –" he couldn't finish his sentence. Now that she was here in front of him, he didn't want to wake up if it really was a dream.

"Jason and Mac – they found where Karpov was holding me – it was all a hoax. He wanted you all to think I was dead." She still clung to him, running her hands through his hair and gazed at him as if she was memorizing his face. "I thought we were going to be too late – that they would have killed you before we could get here." She half -heartedly pummeled his chest. "Why would you come here? Why didn't you answer your phone??"

"I didn't want Stone Cold to stop me." He said, ashamed at what he had intended to do. "You should - go to Mac." Spinelli said with regret, knowing he would rather continue their reunion but also knowing he should push her away from his life and the danger it had caused her.

"No!" Maxie pulled back frowning. "No Spinelli – I want to be with you. I – I need you."

"No – you aren't safe with me. I'm taking you home." He pulled away, feeling immediately cold and wanting to pull her back into an embrace.

"Spinelli! I am a grown woman. I make my _own_ decisions and what I want right now is for you to take me to _your_ home."

Spinelli hesitated, his heart and his head arguing between what he should do and what he wanted to do before he made his decision.

******

He couldn't remember how he had maneuvered Jason's SUV from the warehouse to the apartment building and again, could not remember how he had gotten up from the parking garage and into the penthouse. But somehow, he and Maxie were standing in his regrettably pink room and she was now kissing his neck as his entire body shook with desire for her. His emotions welled up. Less than an hour ago, he had believed her dead, his very life was a torture to him and now, she stood before him, her body clung to his as if he was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Maxi – Maximista" he stammered.

"mm hmm" she mumbled moving her mouth behind his ear. His eyes rolled back and he clutched desperately at thought.

"What – what does this mean?"

Maxie pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What does what mean?"

"This – I mean – you and me – I – well I – I want to be with you but I – " he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn it! I love you! I can't do this if I think you are going to jump up and run away again. I just can't."

"You - love me?"

"You know I do – how could you not? I love you." He said testily, looking down at his feet – praying he had not made a fool of himself.

"Spinelli – I – you don't know how I feel about you? You don't know me enough to know my feelings better than I know myself? I have loved you – well I don't even know how long now – I think I realized it when you were hit by that car. I knew then – maybe I didn't want to admit it to myself – but I knew. I love you Damian Spinelli."

Spinelli ran the back of his hand over her cheek in wonder at her confession.

"Now are you going to take me to bed?" She demanded as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

An incredulous grin spread over Spinelli's face. He grabbed Maxie by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His lips crashed into hers and his tongue plundered her mouth, he tasted her deeply until she whimpered in pleasure and her knees grew weak.

She moaned his name breathlessly as he pulled her towards his bed. Her mouth trailed over his collarbone and beneath his shirt until she grew impatient with his clothing and pawed at the buttons, her trembling hands clumsy. It had been a long time since being with a man had made her nervous but she had never felt this way about anyone before. At the same time, he was her best friend and she knew his soul; knew he would never hurt her.

Spinelli ran his hands over her hips and back and into her hair as her body writhed against his, enticing and teasing him until he felt he was on the brink of divine insanity. "Maximista –" he moaned her special name as he felt the tip of her tongue run over his chest.

Maxie grew tired of trying in vain to unbutton his shirt and finally just tore at it, sending buttons to the floor. Spinelli chuckled at her. "That was my favorite shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one." She muttered as she tugged at his belt.

"Yes ma'am." He replied obediently as he worked at the buttons on her exasperating blouse.

The two of them kissed and undressed in a frenzy, with the delight of knowing they were alive and together and no longer holding their feelings at bay. Maxie pulled Spinelli close and he lowered himself into her. She arched in ecstatic pleasure and finally knew what love felt like.

"Say my name!" He cried out breathlessly as his face buried into the curl of her neck.

"Damian! I love you!" She complied, her fingers twisting into the damp roots of his unruly hair.

*****

The two lay in each other's arms in the dying afternoon light.

"You know – " She started - her hands lightly caressed his chest. " – I think you are a quick study in everything."

Spinelli rolled his eyes playfully.

"But – " She pouted prettily.

"What? What is it?" He said uncertain that she had enjoyed herself. "Was it – ok?"

"It was wonderful – but – you know – we really should practice. A lot." She grinned crookedly at him.

"Well – The Jackal _has_ always been interested in new experiences and would wholeheartedly submit to Maximista's tutelege."

Maxie kissed him slowly and ran her hands over his body, amazed again at how readily their bodies responded to one another. "I want you to make love to me, Damian."

He loved hearing her say his name and it made him even more excited for her. "I'll do whatever you want Maximista." He replied. She giggled happily as he pulled her on top of him.


End file.
